


Four will Become Five

by goodnight_everybody



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnight_everybody/pseuds/goodnight_everybody
Summary: When two kittypet kits are found in ShadowClan territory, and the very next day a prophecy is received, nobody would have assumed that it was about a socially inept kitten trained under Brokenstar. But StarClan works in mysterious ways...
Relationships: Raggedpelt/Yellowfang (Warriors)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is really rusty, sorry  
> Can someone PLEASE explain how to do custom tags on ao3 mobile, I don't know how to and don't have a computer

A slight stirring in the grass was all it took to alert all mice in the area. The two kittypets gently set their kits down into a clump of fern, the desperate mews they made breaking their already shattered hearts. "Are you sure about this, Snow?" One of the two said to his mate, realizing how bright her brilliant white pelt stood out against the dark murky area of the forest. "We could go back. They could be adopted by nice housefolk. For all we know, a Fox could find them and..." He trailed off.

"I'm sure. This place has a strong catscent, I'm sure these ferns will hide them from predators. I don't want them taken by bad housefolk. It may be a small possibility, but it's there." Snow responded, tearing up. She started back to twolegplace as her mate followed her, dejected and heartbroken. The mews of his kittens filled his ears and filled him with guilt... If they died, it would be his fault. He hated himself.

As the sun rose above the horizon, the dawn patrol padded through their share of the forest, sniffing every leaf and twig. A large, muscular tabby tensed suddenly. "Kittypet!" He growled. Following his indirect orders, the others began searching until one puny sound stopped them all dead in their tracks; a sad mew from a clump of ferns. Nobody knew what to do at first. Finally two she-cats stalked forward, towards the sound, and discovered two kits. One was a pale brown with green eyes, and the other was cream. The two she-cats grabbed the kits by their scruffs and presented them to their leader.

"Kittypet kits... What should we do with them, Raggedstar?" Said one, sitting down so that she could begin to lick the cold kitten. Raggedstar leaned in and almost touched noses with the strange kit. It was old enough to eat prey, clearly, but barely... 

"H...hi... Where's my mama?" The kit gently mewed, shattering Raggedstar's heart with her oblivious question. She stumbled away from the she-cat licking her back and felt the muddy ground beneath her.

The blue-gray cat pulled the kit back towards her. "Echowing and I have wished we could have kits for a long time, but, you know... Maybe we could care for them? They seem like they would make feisty little warriors one day." She added, struggling with the cream kit again; that one was going to be a pain as an apprentice, she could tell that much. Echowing, snickered at the kit's rebellious nature.

Raggedstar smiled at the happy mates and nodded. "Echowing and Blossomnose, you are both now responsible for these former kittypets until they are apprentices. Let's go back to camp, with these new members of ShadowClan." The patrol padded back through the damp forest towards their camp, chatting happily with the newly found mothers. As they pushed through the entrance to camp, all heads turned. Raggedstar jumped up a small hill to call a Clan meeting. As confused cats gathered, the ShadowClan leader gestured for Echowing and Blossomnose to be excused to the nursery to comfort the kits.

A moonrise later, a raggedy and old gray cat sat beside Raggedstar. Her eyes suddenly seemed glazed over as she stared into the starry night sky. "What is it? Have you received a prophecy?" The older cat gazed at the other vaguely, seemingly in some sort of trance. 

"The ripe fruit will gain joy, and four will become five."


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, it's late

Applekit tackled his sister, giggling playfully. Just a moon ago, her fur was completely cream! Now there were pale tips of orange. His sister, Honeykit, shook him off. "I can't wait until we're apprentices!" She meowed, her green eyes blazing with anticipation, "Only a couple moons now!" As the two played, their mother approached them. 

"Settle down now, kits." She mewed. Her head perked up, curious; a yowl came from their leader, signaling a Clan meeting. Echowing gestured with her tail for them to follow her towards the rest of the Clan. Brokenstar, was just beginning to growl his announcement. Applepaw glanced up at the sky as it turned a pale shade of pink.

"Cats of ShadowClan -- it has come to my attention after the.. Tragic death of Raggedstar that our mighty Clan is becoming weak. We are becoming soft, letting kits lounge around in the nursery for so long, or letting elders mooch off of the hard work of warriors. But no more. Since it says in the warrior code that a leader's word is law, I will be making some changes." All cats stated at him in stunned silence. Nobody dared interrupt his speech as he continued, "Honeykit and Applekit. Please step forward."

The two kittens stumbled forward, not understanding what was happening. They looked up at their leader with wide eyes. Honeykit looked at him in wonder, silently wishing to be leader someday. "These two kits were brought here by my father, Raggedstar. They were former twoleg pets who had been abandoned by their parents. But two of our best warriors, Echowing and Blossomnose, adopted them. They are plenty capable already and will become apprentices. Your mentors will be Foxdream and Lightheart respectively."

Worried murmuring filled the clearing, the cats surrounded the two kits. Their words blended together in Applekit's mind. He couldn't understand what was going on or why, why was he becoming an apprentice already, even thouh he was only 4 moons old! He could vaguely hear Brokenstar renaming him and his sister 'Applepaw' and 'Honeypaw' through the haze of his mind. Thoughts croosed through his mind, weaving together, forming a mesh of why? What's going on, I'm only a kit, why would Brokenstar do this, why-

Honeykit- wait, Honeypaw- jabbed Applepaw's side harshly. She looked into his eyes sadly before leading him away to the apprentice's den; the crowd of cats had dispersed while Applepaw was lost in thought. He stepped into the den after his sister. All of the other apprentices loomed over him, fully grown cats in all but mind. They stared him down with varying faces; some of concern, others with scorn. He made a small nest next to Honeypaw, and together they lay down as the sun set. Honeypaw looked at Applepaw, concerned.

"I guess we should've been careful what we wished for." She mewed. 

Applepaw just wanted to be cuddling his mamas.


	3. 2

Applepaw woke sharply early in the morning with one of the other apprentices- Frogpaw, he thought?- jabbing his side. "Foxdream won't like it if you don't wake up early. He probably wants to show you the territory today." Applepaw sat up groggily as anxiety pricked at his pelt like a pine needle in his nest. He licked his chest fur, though the kitten fluff refused to be tamed, and shook Honeypaw awake. 

The small flame-point kitten looked up, then around her, then back at Applepaw, as if she had forgotten what had happened the previous sunset. She shoved her head inbetween her front paws and groaned, loudly. He stood in silence for a moment, looking at her sister, before she finally stood up with a small sniff. "I thought it was a strange dream," she muttered, "I thought we were gonna wake up in the nursery, cuddling against Mommy." Applepaw set his head on her shoulders.

"Why did Brokenstar do this?" He muttered. The question hung in the air, heavy, for a few seconds. He had placed all of his trust in Brokenstar, but this.. this was against the Warrior Code. He could feel it. "We should get going- the sun's already risen." The two green-eyed kits padded out of the Apprentice's Den, stepping over lightly sleeping bodies, before heading towards the two fuzzy shapes at the edge of camp.

"There you are!" Barked Foxdream, the ShadowClan deputy. He had been appointed to the role moons before Applepaw had been born for the way he was able to defeat enemies easily and how loyal he was to the Clan. He loomed over the small brown apprentice with large muscles beneath his orange, black, and white fur. The warrior beside him, Lightheart, was Honeypaw's new mentor. With his tall stature and aloof nature, it wasn't hard to see why he was in Brokenstar's inner circle. "We're touring the territory today so you know which places to hunt. Then you will have a chance to hunt on your own, to test your innate skills." 

Applepaw sighed a little. At least he'd be able to have some alone time with his sister today. He followed the rest of the small patrol through camp, feeling the mud pushing through his toes. He paused at the thorn tunnel then leaped through it and stared at the wide world. This was wrong, he knew it, but it was so beautiful. And.. maybe Brokenstar was right? Maybe kittens were getting lazy in the nursery? He dashed after his patrol, still thinking about what his leader had said the previous day, smiling for the first time since then.

It was fine. He would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

Foxheart and Lightheart showed them through various hunting grounds and such throughout the marsh and pine forest, still gruff towards the two kits and not seeming to like the much at all. But that's fine, right? Finally they stopped at a dry-ish area of pine forest. "Hunt here and come back to camp by following my scent. We want to see you capable you are already," Lightheart told them before both adult cats stalked away. I was a strange tactic, sure, but it made sense.

It was nearly sunset. Honeypaw had caught a small frog earlier but that was it between the both of them. Applepaw's hind legs burned from pouncing on prey that would hop or scurry away before he landed. That was when the siblings heard a rustling of bushes behind them. Out popped a stark white molly and a brown tom that looked a bit like Applepaw, both of which had prey in their jaws and collors on their necks. Both dropped the prey and froze in absolute shock at.. what?

"Um.. Hello?" Honeypaw mewed, her hackes raising. The two cats approached the siblings. The white one stopped the one that appeared to be her mate with her tail, smiling. 

"I'm Snow, and this is Peanut," she stated, "You probably dont recognise us, but we recognise you. I think... you are our kits." Applepaw stared at her in disbeleif. She continued, "We had a litter of three moons ago. our twoleg took one so we gave up the other two in a place near here.. Oh, my kits, we found you!" Snow approached him and faint memories of kithood flashed before his eyes. She's right.. she's my biological mother. Honeypaw seemed to be having the same realization.

"Wait, pause. We were told our parents were fox-hearted kittypets who didn't want to deal with kits. What got lost in translation?" Applepaw asked, backing away from the kittypets. Snow looked distraught at this, Peanut stayed behind and winced as if a thorn had been pushed into his heart.

Snow stared at him for a few moments, saddened, then to Honeypaw, who had backed up from the strange molly. "You could stay with us, you know. We can hunt. Our twoleg left here a few weeks ago," She offered. It wasn't until then that Applepaw noticed the dull shine to her fur, or the near dryness of her nose. She was sick. He sighed. 

"We already have our Mommy and Momma, I'm sorry. If you wish, we can take you to our Medicine Cat, Yellowfang, though. She may be old, but she can heal whatever ails you," Applepaw said with a sigh, "I can meet you sometime again, but we have to go." With that, Honeypaw picked up her frog, they both said goodbye to their biological parents, and they padded back home by scent alone.

How much more has Brokenstar lied about?


End file.
